1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit and a producing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit mounted on a hard disk drive which adopts an optical assist system, and a producing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, an optical assist system (an optical assist magnetic recording system) has been known as a magnetic recording system for a hard disk drive or the like that is capable of recording information at high density in a small recording magnetic field by heating a hard disk drive under light irradiation during recording of information, and then recording the information with a magnetic head in a state where the coercive force of the hard disk is reduced.
There has been proposed that, for example, in an optical assist magnetic recording apparatus adopting the optical assist system, a magnetic recording/reproducing device is provided by forming a magnetic reproducing element and a magnetic recording element (a magnetic head), an optical waveguide, and a light source on a side surface of a head slider, and the head slider is supported by a suspension (cf. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-195002).